


Hopes And Dreams

by CeleRo



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ Castlevania | Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleRo/pseuds/CeleRo
Summary: One moment in Lisa and Vlad's honeymoon.





	Hopes And Dreams

It had been a surprise, really. Lisa did not expect for them to actually engage in a formal way, much less travel together as an official couple.

A wedding and honeymoon? Knowing almost no legal authority figure of any kind would ever consent to let the two of them marry? It had been more likely than they thought.

However, since it is quite the ominous thing to let Death be your improvised ‘priest’, the responsibility laid in Vlad’s shoulders, as Lord of the Castle and basically, Lord of most monsters beloved by the night.

And so, when everything was over, Lisa expected to return to her studying, and keep working as a healer for the village of Lupu. Vlad had other plans.

‘You offered me the chance to travel.’ He had said. ‘It is now my duty to return the favor. Wherever your heart decides to go, I shall provide.’

He was only met with one condition. ‘We travel as humans.’ Lisa was indeed a logical woman, and a huge castle just moving around was not going to help their case with the unusual and sometimes fearsome glances most inhabitants of their land and others threw their way.

And so, the world held its doors wide open. From the hidden knowledge in civilizations fallen centuries ago, to the growing cities, making their way from decay to prosperity.

He would have the chance, not only to teach, but to show her what was beyond the land she was born in. The so called ‘knowledge of the immortals’, which was actually there for the taking, to all those who would listen, and were cunning enough to face the consequences the best way possible.

Lisa was a really clever and bright woman, however, she always held the desire to share with everyone; the need to teach, in order to grow and help those who needed it the most. Vlad feared what would happen. Not because of her intentions, always good and pure; but for those who did not actually deserve the kindness shown by his wife.

It was to be expected that Lisa would choose somewhere far away where she could learn even more. Not only the sciences, but language and literature had always been of interest to her; and Vlad was glad to help her.

We could even say he had started to live for her, in a sense. To grant her wishes, and encourage her to fulfill her hopes and dreams. There is no such thing as a logical or reasonable explanation to the joy that seemed to fill the Dark Lord’s heart every time his wife blessed him with the simplest smiles or laughs. Losing such a motivation to keep living in harmony with the rest of such an unfair, cruel, yet wonderful world seemed unimaginable.

And so, they parted to the East, to Nations unknown for most Wallachians that had only heard of them as dangerous, or ruled by heretics or savages. Such lies did nothing but harm the Lord’s already dead heart, as he remembered the tales and songs of a time long ago; when he truly did believe what he was being told; or at least, pretended to believe in order for the truth not to torture his conscience beyond the human surpassingly possible.

But the past was dead and gone, that, he actually wanted to believe; and Lisa’s happiness and cheerfulness did nothing but reassure him everything had changed for the better, despite the ominous, tenebrous implications that still tortured his mind with inhuman instincts, and the promise of hell itself. Chaos on Earth and beyond.

 Yes. Lisa was his stone. Whatever he built with her would not crumble, that, he was sure of.

“Now that is a look to behold…” Lisa spoke, walking to his side in the balcony of their room, as he stared up at the night’s sky. “You will scare the stars off the sky if you keep staring at them like that…” He chuckled, as he moved his arm, so Lisa could lay on him for a bit.

“I am sure you could convince them to come back.” Lisa smirked, looking up at him.

“Now that’s what I call a change; Mr. ‘What if I took a drink from you?’” She chuckled. “That, and the poems. Such a wonderful, actually romantic soul, trapped inside a castle… One could say I have awoken a sleeping beauty…”

“Are you comparing me to a princess in a fairy tale?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, you certainly are some kind of royalty, of that I am sure…” Lisa explained. “I assumed that is why you mind so much about the places we have paid to stay in during this journey of ours…” He gasped in a fake manner, pretending to have been offended by such an assumption.

“Am I not allowed to give you the best out there?” He asked, as she laughed slightly.

“You flatter me, but I think we both know I am not the one to mind much… Not that I am complaining, certain luxuries are indeed appreciated, and honestly, I could even deem them necessary…” She sighed. “The things people could be safe from if they actually had access to clean water…”

“The simple idea of plumbing is considered witchcraft in Wallachia and most Europe. I honestly don’t see why we should stay in such a place when we have seen much better…” Lisa poked his side, stopping him.

“That’s exactly why we should stay.” Her eyes seemed to brighten up at the sole idea of being able to change things for the better. “Just imagine what humanity could do if they gave themselves and each other the chance to think beyond what they believe is true… Put an end to the fighting and just thrive in a brotherhood of their kind, their only objective, to make life on this Earth better, and not only hope for a better fate after death… Wouldn’t it be just wonderful, my dear?” She was fully facing him now, a wide smile making her look even more stunning in the moonlight.

Her love for humanity, an enviable motivation, a confusing emotion; was something completely unknown to him after having witnessed the horrors humanity was capable of committing. But looking at her now, hope and light spilling from her aching yet joyous heart… It did not seem so impossible. Understanding and the power of the human mind, plus his chance to live forever… They really could fly together, right?

“Dearest…”

“Yes?”

“You are floating.”

He looked down at the floor. He was indeed a few centimeters above in the air. He smiled at her, fangs showing a bit. “Would you like to join me?” She looked up at him in wonder, as she took his hand, and he carefully pressed her against him so she would not fall down.

“Of course I would.”

It was the middle of the night; no-one would see a thing, they had time to spare…

Of course they could fly; both figuratively and literally.  At least for tonight, and every night for the rest of eternity, Vlad hoped. Under the false illusion of security, something no creature of the night could ever truly conquer.

Since some dreams and hopes are just that. Dreams. And not every dream can come true.

Some would even say, none ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I got the sads in the end.


End file.
